


Alone Together.

by lornrocks



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Kisses, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, alternate ending to the movie, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <i>Ugh, I just want to see them kiss when everyone's celebrating. Like a heat-of-the-moment kind of thing, they were gonna hug and somehow end up kissing? And then they pull away and they're both like "um. i. eh-" and like embarrassed and nervous and then they start smiling or laughing... Bonus points if someone screams "FINALLY", because seriously. Agh.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together.

When Hermann scootches awkwardly over to Newt and smiles, Newton doesn't even think before he's putting an arm around the taller man and smiling back. He can feel Hermann's arm sliding around his waist, returning the embrace, and when Newt turns his head away from the celebrating members of the PPDC, something seems to click.

With a simple twist of his wrist, he's palming at Hermann's jaw and turning his head to face Newt's, and soon Hermann is leaning forward too, and they're kissing, teeth clacking, hands grabbing hold of hips and hair and it's not a good first kiss by any stretch of the imagination, but the burn of adrenaline is still hot in their veins and Newton swears he can see stars.

All too soon it's over and they're pulling away, staring at each other in a mix of wonder and embarrassment. Through the remaining tendrils of the neural handshake, Newt can feel Hermann's apprehension, but the glowing current of happiness and relief is there too, and he begins to smile again. Before he can say anything, however, a familiar voice near them proclaims, rather loudly,  
"Finally!", and Newton remembers all too late that he and Hermann were not only kissing, but doing so in a public place. Right next to Tendo. Struggling to save face, he turns to his co-worker with as much of an indignant face as he can muster.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Newt asks, doing his best Hermann-is-scowling-impression. (The actual Hermann, it would seem, was also doing his usual scowl.)

"You two have been dancing around each other for years, it's about time one of you finally made a move," Tendo explains, all too smugly, hands casually hanging off his suspenders. Hermann, whose brain seems to have stalled, suddenly seems to come back online.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," he huffs, accent as thick as ever, and Newt nods his head as if to agree. Tendo, however, just continues to smile a smug little smile and motions towards the two scientists, whose arms are still wrapped around each other in an embrace.

With little else to say, Newt sputters, "Yeah, well, you're-you're-", and then promptly stops because for once, in all of his life, words have failed Dr. Newton Geiszler. Tendo, meanwhile, just continues to smile, even when he's sauntering off to hug and high five various other members of the PPDC, leaving Hermann and Newton alone once again.

"So, uh," Newt tries, giving the hair underneath his hand a renewed squeeze, "What do you say we continue this somewhere else? Somewhere with less BUSYBODY TECHNICIANS WITH DUMB HAIR." (Newt naturally seemed to have yelled that last part in Tendo's direction, but the ruckus from the sudden and non-stopping "we canceled the apocalypse" party drowned out any possible response.)

"I believe I would like that very much," Hermann replies, moving to pick up his cane with one hand and thread his fingers with Newt's with the other. Without a look behind them, they push their way through the celebrating crowds to find somewhere more private to celebrate.

And if they happen to get caught kissing again by Mako and Raleigh walking through the halls, well, that's their business.


End file.
